


The other Ashworth

by auaruf



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Set during episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auaruf/pseuds/auaruf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy is not answering her calls. And it's getting late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other Ashworth

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack. Sorry everyone.  
> Beta'd by [thestars-arefire](thestars-arefire.tumblr.com).  
> Huge thanks to [cumbeer](cumbeer.tumblr.com).

Ellie Miller was really surprised to find, at 8 AM, Alec Hardy still sleeping like a baby in his bed, covers under his chin.

She approached his bed to wake him up, shaking him a little.

“Bloody hell Hardy, we have to get to the court in one hour!”

No reply.

She started to worry.

“Please you didn’t have a heart attack, did you? Come on Hardy open your eyes.”

The former DI’s eyes slowly opened up. He seemed disoriented for a moment, then looked up to Miller, who was breathing hard for the concern. In a moment, he was in full cop-mode.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he said, clearly upset.

“You weren’t answering my calls, and it was getting late, and then I saw you still in your bed and sorry if I was concerned for your health, you wanker!”

“Have you ever heard of privacy?”

“Have  _you_  ever heard of privacy?”

The two of them gazed each other for a while. In the end, Miller gave up this stupid pride game, and started rummaging with her eyes across the room. Clothes discarded on the floor, two cups on the drawer near the bed, a pack of pills, a sock on the lamp.

“Damn Hardy, this room is a mess.”

“Thanks. Now, if you please, get out and let me get dressed.”

He started to get up, the covers sliding off, revealing his bare torso. Ellie gave herself a moment to look at him. Yeah, he was a completely git but he was also good looking, thank you very much. He was lean, really thin, hair spread on his chest. And a red mark over his left nipple.

“You scratched yourself right over your nipple.”

Hardy looked at her, then over his chest, then Miller again. He shyly whispered something.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said… it-it’s not a scratch.” And then he ran for the ensuite.

“What do you mean-” and then she finally realized. “You! What were you thinking? You could have had a bloody heart attack, you know!”

There was a silence. Then, from the ensuite, he replied. “I know.”

“Good. At least you know what you were risking.”

Another silence. Oh God now she was curios.

“Soooo… who’s the lucky one?”

“Miller.”

“I don’t remember anything, sorry. I think it’s not a good thing, for you.”

She heard him muttering something.

Silence, again.

“Ashworth.”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said ‘Ashworth’.”

“Yeah I know, I heard it. But you’re a liar, because I’ve been with Claire all night and surely you weren’t there.”

He opened the door of his ensuite. Unironed shirt, messy hair. The usual.

“I wasn’t talking about Claire.” He paused. “It’s… it’s… the  _other_  Ashworth.”

He went out the bedroom to start gathering his things. She followed him.

“What the hell are you talkin-” and then, she stopped, in the middle of the room. “Oh my god! Lee? Lee Ashworth? Lee bloody Ashworth?” Her eyes were wide and full of astonishment.

“Yes, Miller! Him.” He said, irritated.

“I can’t believe it. Please tell me you’re joking.”

He made a serious face. “Ellie. I’m not joking.”

Ellie started pacing in the room, exhaling loudly .“Woah.”

“What?”

“I can’t understand if I’m surprised because it was a man, because it was Lee bloody Ashworth or just because you got laid after God knows how long.”

Alec put his hands on his face.

“Come on, we have to be to the court in 15 minutes.”

They reached her car. Ellie couldn’t stop giggling for all the way to the court.

“Miller, come on. Stop snickering.”

“Sorry. I just realized I have tons of new insults for you.”

“Shut up.”

“Still, you have to tell me everything.”

“Miller.”

“Come on. I’m the only one who can barely stands you. No, right, now we’ve got your boyfriend. Anyway, I deserve it.”

“Fine.”


End file.
